And Ache For Him
by BLav527
Summary: "Kiss me or...or kill me." Silence of the Lambs/Klaine AU.


AN's: Silence of the Lambs/Klaine AU. 100% inspired by hazelandglasz fic on tumblr People Will Say We're in Love which I spent 3 days thinking about until this happened.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

It was past 2am when Dr. Hummel took a turn Blaine hadn't expected. He stopped at the top of the street for a moment, taking in the surroundings with a furrowed brow before following him as quickly and quietly as he could, his heart beating fast in his chest.

This wasn't Hummel's usual way home, and though he gave no outward sign of knowing he was being followed, Blaine already felt that something had shifted…like suddenly it wasn't him who was giving chase…

Still, he pressed on.

Dr. Hummel's trench coat swished around him as he skipped up the steps of a brick building. Blaine stopped to duck into a nearby alley. He heard the jingling of keys as he watched Dr. Hummel let himself inside.

Blaine waited a beat before following, walking up the three steps. He hesitated only a moment, looking up and down the deserted street before trying the handle.

Open.

Too easy.

Still…

He stepped inside to find himself inside a very small lobby. Directly to the right was a shelf with three mailboxes. No names, of course. There was a small desk on the far wall next to a staircase.

Blaine looked to the left, where a doorframe led to a dimly lit corridor.

He took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders. It was now or never.

He peered down the corridor, releasing a breath when he found it empty. Only a few steps brought him to the end. To his left was what looked like a janitor's closet, to his right a very old lift.

Blaine turned toward the lift. Wondering what floor he'd be on and why he'd even be in a building like this…

He didn't have to wonder long as he found himself being shoved up against the doors to the lift, a solid body at his back and a soft, achingly familiar voice at his ear.

"It's been three days Agent Anderson. I was wondering when you'd finally get up close and personal."

Blaine's heart pounded in his ears, his breath coming out short and erratic with fear…and excitement.

"How did you…" He stopped himself. Of course Hummel had known. He had to be smart about this. "I'd rather do this face to face if it's all the same to you…"

A chuckle. "As you wish."

Blaine was whipped around, his head banging against the lift doors as Hummel's body pressed back into his.

Blaine met his gaze head on, finally taking him in after three days of watching from a distance. His hair was longer and darker, but his face was the same. Those cheekbones, those full lips, those eyes…the same piercing blue.

Blaine swallowed around the cool metal pressed to his neck.

"Dr. Hummel."

Hummel's nostrils flared, his eyes glittering in the dim light.

"Oh I think we can dispense with the formal pretenses now, Blaine. Especially considering I have a knife to your throat and…" A smirk crept up his lips. "I can feel your cock on my stomach."

Blaine swallowed again, but said nothing. He couldn't deny it. He was afraid yes. Afraid and excited…and aroused. He'd had dreams about this.

For whatever reason, Hummel didn't press the matter. He only pressed his body deeper into Blaine's, his smirk stretching across his face.

"What brings you to Florence?"

The question was pleasant, like they were old friends catching up.

"I came to find you."

The smirk was gone now as those eyes narrowed at him. "To bring me in? It's been almost a year, Blaine…"

Blaine shook his head and it all came out in a rush. "I left the bureau…I haven't…nothing's been the same since…it's like I'm losing my mind. I can't eat…I can't sleep…"

Hummel raised his chin, his fingers clenching over the knife. "Ah…the lambs. Blaine…are you still hearing them?"

Blaine was more than aware of the way Hummel kept saying his name, only the doctor could make his tone condescending and reverent at the same time.

He shook his head. "No. I've been cured of that."

Hummel tilted his head. "Then what ails you?"

Blaine didn't blink, keeping his resolve.

"The cure."

Hummel's face gave away nothing, but his eyes searched Blaine's for what seemed like hours as the silence stretched on.

Finally Blaine couldn't take it anymore and he strained his neck against the knife, he winced at the small prick and felt the blood trickle down his skin at the same time as the tears fell from his eyes.

"Please say something…" Blaine gasped, shaking now. " _Do something._ Kiss me…or…or kill me. Just please, _Kurt_ …put me out of my misery."

The knife fell to the floor with a clatter and was replaced by Kurt's warm hand as he pressed his lips to Blaine's in a hungry kiss. The fingers of his other hand snaked into Blaine's curls, pulling slightly to angle Blaine's jaw for better access.

Blaine opened his mouth and moaned when Kurt's tongue touched his. He gripped at Kurt's coat…pulling him, wanting him, needing him closer. Kurt tightened his grasp on Blaine's hair, shifting forward to brush his growing erection against Blaine's.

When they finally broke apart for air, Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's. They stood in silence, leaning against each other as their breathing returned to normal.

"What do you want, Blaine?" Kurt murmured against his skin before lowering his gaze back down to meet his eyes. "Tell me."

Blaine looked at him, fingers still gripping the fabric of Kurt's coat. He licked his lips as his hands found their way inside the coat to rest on either side of Kurt's waist. When he spoke his voice was thick with lust and emotion, but he never broke eye contact.

"I want…I want to taste you. I want to feel the weight of you on my tongue. I want to feel you shudder in my hands...to know that you're as unhinged by me as I am by you."

Kurt, calm and collected as ever, gave no response. His hands slid down to Blaine's shoulders, stopping only a moment before slowly turning them so now it was him with his back against the lift.

Blaine's brow furrowed, but his confusion swiftly disappeared as Kurt pressed down on his shoulders. Blaine let out a hitched breath as he sank to his knees, making quick work of unzipping Kurt's pants, his eyes never leaving Kurt's.

"Let's find out," Kurt said, already knowing the answer even as Blaine's mouth enveloped him and his head tilted back with a sigh.


End file.
